Finding Out
by Ms. Annabeth Granger
Summary: my first fanfiction! after the war before the epilougue. still working! you should try it :  t for now maybe m later. read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I am not the brilliant J.K. Rowling or the General Mills company so I do not own Harry Potter or Cheerios.**

Chapter One: Ginny's Birthday

It was the same month as Ginny's birthday, which she was really looking forward to.

"Look at the calendar Hun, it's almost your birthday!" said for the umpteenth time.

"I know when my own birthday is mother," Ginny said with a mouthful of cheerios.

"Better get started on that wish list," molly said to her daughter.

"Mum, don't you think I'm a little too old for a 'wish list'" at that moment Ron walked into the kitchen with a tee, boxers, and messy hair.

"Ron, did you ever think of getting dressed or fixing your hair?" questioned his little sister.

"I'm wearing clothes aren't I?" said Ron

"Well yes bu-"

"My hair has a fix doesn't it?"

"Sure but sti-"

"I rest my case."

"Ron, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm your brother" Ron said while chugging milk out of the carton. "It is my job."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: One Question

Ginny made a disgusted face and walked up to the room in the burrow that was being shared by her friend Hermione. She was reading a muggle book titled _Peter Pan_.

"What in bloody hell is that?" asked Ginny.

"Excuse me Ginerva, watch your language," replied Hermione.

"Sheesh, you sound like my mother! Well, what the _heck_ is that?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Just a muggle fairytale. It has a beautiful British family and a young boy that can fly. Not like it is unusual or anything," Hermione said with her nose still in her book. "The interesting thing is he never grows up."

"You know you could make a charm for that," Ginny said.

"I suppose so. I could mutate an aging spell,"

"Hey, I kind of wanted to ask you something."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Realization

Hermione closed her book to listen to Ginny talk.

"Do...do you think...do you think harry will ever love me?" Ginny said quickly. "I have been thinking about it a lot lately."

Hermione gasped and said "Ginny! Oh my god Ginny! I can't believe it!" she got up and grabbed Ginny's shoulders. "You are the only one who hasn't noticed...trust me on this he is really bad at hiding it. Whenever you are around him voice gets a little...what's the word I'm looking for...seductive and he gets all sweaty and moves his legs around like *cough* umm...his um his...cock gets erect."

Ginny's eyes got wide at the thought of this. She opened her mouth but no words came out. All she did was sit there on her bed, surprised and upset at herself. She thought he didn't even notice her muck less get like that around her.

"Um Ginny? Ginny? Earth to Ginny!" said Hermione to get her friend out of her little world.

"Oh yeah, sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

**Harry's POV**

He was about to ask Hermione how the book he gave her was going but he sort of started to listen to their conversation when they said his name. he did do all the things Hermione was talking about. He started to sweat. And unfortunately he _did_ get erect (he had to hide it somehow). Did everyone notice? Or is Hermione just _that_ smart? All he knew at that time is that he loved Ginny. He always did. She thought he didn't. She loved him back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Ginny's POV**

_Ok, let's try this with harry. No I can't. Of course you can. You have spoke with him before. Well, yeah but not like this. Oh, whatever. I'm a wuss. Yeah, that's right. He is the-boy-who-lived and I'm the love-sick puppy that asked him out. But it is his answer that I am worried about. Someone as amazing as him most likely already has a girlfriend. A lot better than me at that. Let's give it a try though. It might just be better to not know what you're missing._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ginny smoothed down the skirt she was wearing so she wouldn't look like a total slut when she walked into the kitchen.

"Holy shit Ginny, what are you wearing?" said Ron when he saw the outline of her ass.

"Just a skirt I bought a little while back," she answered.

"Yeah, like two sizes ago," Ron mumbled. Ginny smacked him in the face for that. When Ron stood up and got his fists ready harry walked in the room.

"Ron, you know you can't hit a girl." Ron blew the hair out of his face angrily and left the room.

_Finally!_ Ginny thought.

_She is the only girl on this planet who can wear that and not look like a bitch._ Harry thought. They sat across each other at the table. Neither of them talked for a while so harry thought he would break the silence.

"Hello, Ginny," he swallowed trying to think of how to say what he intended to say.

"H-h-h-hi," Ginny was obviously much more nervous. Harry thought it was adorable.

"You look beautiful today,"

_Yeah right. Beautiful like a slut._ ran across Ginny's mind.

"th-th-th-thanks," Ginny managed.

"Look there is something I wanted to talk to you about." The expression of his voice made Ginny able to tell it was something serious so she looked him strait in the eyes. His large beautiful eyes. It took a moment to get back to the world but slowly and surely she did.

"Umm ok..."

"I don't know how to tell you this but..." he stopped for a deep breath and started to rub the back of his neck with one hand while tapping the table with the fingers of the other. "I kind of sort of heard you and Hermione talking...and I wanted to tell you...she was right...as usual..."

Ginny started to wonder, "What did you first hear?"

"A question from you and she started talking about my penis."

"So you know,"

"You do too,"

They both started to stand up and lean towards each other but Ron walked in doing the most ridiculous thing


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Ridiculous Ronald Weasley

"Hey, you said boys can't hit girls," he said in a high-pitched voice. He was dressed up in a large tee with what appeared to be inflated balloons in it and a mini-skirt.

"Um, hey, Ron? You got a few months until No-Shave-November," Ginny said, disgusted by his legs.

"Dude, are you wearing makeup?" said harry who noticed his slightly pink cheeks and lips.

"I took drastic measures," he said _still _in a high-pitched voice.

"You can lose the voice," harry said already annoyed that he had interrupted.

"Ok, thank god!" Ron said normally. Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Wow, Ron, even though you did this you are never going to be able to hit me." At this Ron started to walk quickly towards her and harry did a freezing charm on him.

"Not cool man, not cool," Ron said with his mouth frozen open. Harry and Ginny walked off laughing.

"Guys? Guys!"


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N My friend wrote this for me because I wasn't sure what to put so give her the credit not me. She will have a profile soon and is working on a Twilight fanfiction!)**

Chapter 8: Part 1- The Week of Ginny's Birthday

Harry paced the floor, stressing over Ginny's upcoming birthday. He knew what he wanted to do for it, but putting it into action, that was harder. He knew it would be the ultimate present, but the nervousness still short-circuited his brain at moments he needed it most.

Harry walked out to the Weasley's garage, which was more of a makeshift shack. Mr. Weasley was in there, tinkering with his muggle trinkets. When Harry walked in, Arthur was concentrating on plastic Christmas tree.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry knocked on the door. Arthur jumped up, motioning for Harry to come in.

"Oh, come in, Harry, come in,"

"Mr. Weasley, I wa-" Harry started.

"Call me Arthur," Arthur interrupted.

"Ok, Arthur, I want to discuss Ginny with you," Harry cleared his throat, straightening his back and trying to appear more confident that Arthur _wouldn't_try to kill him.

Arthur suddenly appeared very serious and nodded his head murmuring, "I knew it was only a matter of time…"

"Take a seat, Harry," Arthur and Harry sat on stools and Arthur just eyed his daughter's boyfriend for what seemed like an eternity. Harry knew that Arthur wasn't stupid and that he knew what he came to ask; it was obvious in his scrutiny.

"Sir, I want to ask for your daughter's hand."

The silence was heavy.

"She's my only daughter."

"I know."

"She's just turning seventeen."

A pause. "I know."

"She'll say yes."

"I ho- wait, does that mean it's a yes?" Harry got wide-eyed.

"Do you love her?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with her forever?"

"As long as I can."

"Will you ever hurt her again?"

Harry flinched, as he was flooded with remorse. "No, sir."

"Then, yes, son. Who better to trust with my daughter than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived?" Arthur chuckled, Harry joining in as some of the stress he'd been under lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me, Arthur," Harry grinned, standing. Just before he left, Arthur called out to him.

"Harry, call me Dad."

Chapter 8 Part 2- My Angel

**(A/N also written by my friend)**

Ginny was excited, finally a wizard legal. She only wished her birthday wasn't during school months. As much as she loved her school friends, she wanted to see her mum and dad, along with her brothers. And Hermione. And, Lord Almighty, did she miss Harry.

"Hey, Ginny, are you coming?" her friend had called. They were standing outside the equivalent of the locker room for quidditch where they kept all the brooms, extra uniforms, ect.

"In a minute!" she yelled back. She watched as all her friends headed back to the school, more than happy to get out of the cold. Ginny breathed in a deep breath of cool, crisp autumn air, falling into a daydream.

"Hello."

Ginny's eyes snapped open, figuring her imagination had just gotten carried away. Oh no, quite to the contrary.

Harry was standing right in front of her.

"HARRY!" she squealed in delighted surprise, and continued to launch herself into his arms. She breathed in his musk scent, taken in everything from his brightly sparkling eyes to his windblown hair to his faded jeans.

He was perfect.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she smiled brightly, reaching up on her tiptoes to give him a long, wet kiss.

"I think I forgot; refresh my memory and kiss me again?" Harry chuckled throatily, letting his excitement leak into his voice.

"Mmmmm…Remember now?" Ginny asked, leaning back down, looking up at him through heavily lidded eyes. God, what her eyes did to him. She knew it, too.

"Happy birthday, my angel," Harry kissed her forehead as she blinked at the new nickname. She loved the possessive _my_ but _angel_?

"Your angel?" she asked.

"Yes, my angel. I could never find the right adjective to describe your looks. Beautiful is too common. Pretty doesn't near fit. I came close to using Goddess, your beauty rivaling that of Aphrodite's, but that is too assumptive that you're conformal. No, my love, you are divine, and therefore angelic. You are an angel I wish to take away from Heaven and make mine." Harry finished his speech by brushing his knuckles along her cheekbone.

"I…I don't have a halo," Ginny stuttered, at a loss for words after the beautiful sentiment.

"No, but I have one for you. Granted this one doesn't go on your head," Harry dug into his pocket, bringing out a carefully wrapped, laptop-sized box. Ginny opened it to find nothing but tissue paper.

"What…"

"_Under_ the paper, love," Harry instructed. She looked, and when she saw it, she froze.

True, it was gorgeous enough to belong to an angel.

The golden band was thin and delicate, wrapping carefully about the traditionally cut diamond in the center that was flanked by a small circle of emeralds.

"My father gave it to my mother, when she turned eighteen. If the story is correct, he had the emeralds personally set in because it was the color of her eyes," Harry spoke, standing over her shoulder now, admiring the ring himself.

"Harry, what…?" Ginny's voice faded.

"Like I said, I want to make you mine. You're legal in the wizarding world now, which makes this possible. We can wait until you're out of school. It can be as small or big a ceremony as you'd like. I really don't care," Harry walked back in front of her, noticed her shocked face, and got down on one knee. "Ginny, my angel, my love; will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

There wasn't even a slight pause.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she ran into his arms, tears streaming down her face, as she kissed him with enthusiasm. They were both smiling through the kiss. Just to make the scene more perfect, snow began to fall, making it look like a scene in a snow globe: A perfect, euphoric, wonderland.

Simultaneously, they whispered:

"I love you."

Truly, Harry gave her a halo. But, her yes gave them both wings.


End file.
